Beautiful (Vkook)
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS FANFICTION] VKOOK with Top!Tae. Taehyung hanya tidak menyangka tatapan mata Jungkook yang memiliki begitu banyak arti mengantarkannya pada pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi keduanya. Jungkook hanya terlalu INDAH malam ini. [Top! Tae] Rated M don't like don't read. Oneshot!


[Beautiful]

[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]

[bxb]

[Top!Tae x Bot!Kook]

[Oneshot]

[BTS BELONGS TO THEMSELF, BIG HIT, AND THEIR PARENTS]

[Happy Reading]

* * *

Gerak-gerik anggun tak lepas dari matanya, kala kakinya melangkah tatapan itu selalu mengikutinya dengan tajam. Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia merasa waktu berhenti dan hanya berlaku untuk sosok itu, sosok anggun yang tengah menyebarkan keagungan dan keanggunan senyumnya kepada siapapun, matanya yang hitam pekat memancarkan aura berbeda. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya terhadap apapun kecuali sosok itu. Waktu yang kala itu terasa berhenti membawanya pada kenyataan kembali kala kedua hazel miliknya dan onyx sosok itu bertemu pada satu waktu. Saling memancarkan aura dan determinasi yang menarik satu sama lain, kala sosok bermata onyx itu menyudahi tatapan singkat mereka, dia sadar bahwa sosok itu memberinya undangan untuk mengikuti langkah anggun itu, maka tidak segan ia menaruh gelas berisi wine ke atas meja dan melupakannya begitu saja, hanya untuk mengikuti pijakan kaki seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk membawanya menjauhi pesta.

_Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung mengenal nama itu pertama kali ketika dia telah dinobatkan sebagai pemilik prestasi terbaik di tahun pertama. Sosok tegap dan berisi dengan postur tubuh sangat lelaki naik ke atas podium, namun kala suara terdengar, kelembutan dapan Taehyung rasakan di tiap kalimat dan frasa yang terucap dari sosok tersebut. Kala itu hazelnya tidak pernah alih dari sosok di atas podium, mengalahkan perasaan sakitnya kala ternyata sosok itu adalah seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Karena pada saat itu, pemuda Kim sadar bahwa kala pertama hazelnya bertemu dengan onyx pekat itu pertama kali. Dia telah kalah telak di detik pertama._

_Pertemuan mereka tidak pernah menjadi suatu rencana bagi Taehyung, baginya Jungkook adalah sosok yang begitu tinggi. Beberapa waktu setelah itu, Taehyung memutuskan mencari tahu tentang sosoknya, namun apa yang dia dapat hanya membuatnya terdiam begitu saja, latar belakang keluarga mereka begitu berbeda. Semuanya terlihat menjadi tidak mungkin, dia bukanlah seorang pesimis, maka dari itu ia berusaha, berusaha menjadi pantas untuk Jungkook yang kala itu berada di tingkat paling atas tangga prestasi sekolah mereka._

Taehyung tidak akan pernah menduga kaki jenjang itu akan melangkah ke arah tangga di mana penghubung lantai dua itu berada, sedikit ragu ia rasa kala kakinya akan menginjak pada pijakan pertama tangga itu. Namun Jungkook di depannya berhenti. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung yang kala itu meragu, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis, begitu manis terpampang mengimbangi topeng putih berkilau yang menghiasi daerah sekitar matanya, lantas senyuman itu mengirimkan getaran kekuatan pada Taehyung di bawah sana, getaran kekuatan mengantarkan Taehyung kembali kepada keberaniannya untuk mengikuti kemauan Jungkook untuk membawanya. Maka, ketika kaki jenjang Jungkook kembali melangkah, Taehyung pun tidak ragu _untuk ikut melangkahkan kakinya._

_Siang itu adalah siang yang terik. Matahari bersinar tak tanggung-tanggung seperti berada di ujung kepala. Taehyung tidak berniat meninggalkan kelas kala itu, namun tidak mau juga menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Maka dia memutuskan pergi ke tempat andalannya, Perpustakaan. Rak demi rak dia telusuri, menjelajah buku-buku yang belum sempat dia baca dan pelajari sebelumnya. Kala matanya akhirnya menemukan objek yang dia cari, justru keterkejutanlah yang dia dapat. Pasalnya, di depan sana, di dalam lorong yang sempit di antara buku-buku, Taehyung menemukan sosok yang memiliki sinar istimewa di dalam matanya, keduanya sama-sama terkejut kala menyadari kehadiran sosok satu sama lain. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Jungkook kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang begitu manis dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung, membungkuk singkat padanya sebelum pergi begitu saja. Satu yang Taehyung sadari dari senyuman dan tatapan Jungkook kala itu, bahwa Jungkook tahu. Pemuda itu tahu apa yang Taehyung rasakan pada pemuda itu, dan Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama._

Pijakan pada tangga terakhir itu akhirnya telah usai. Taehyung berada di ujung anak tangga yang artinya ia sudah berada di lantai dua pada bangunan ini. Di depannya Jungkook berhenti, berbalik di antara dua lorong yang ada, dia memiringkan kepalanya pada Taehyung, meminta pendapat pada pemuda itu tentang lorong mana yang harus dia pilih untuk pergi. Taehyung tidak mengerti tetapi dia berpura-pura untuk tahu, maka dia hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan semuanya pada sosok anggun itu. Jungkook kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebig cerah, lantas ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar. Kala kulit keduanya bersentuhan, sengatan listrik itu terasa menyetrum tubuh keduanya. Perasaan itu kian nyata kala Taehyung melihat pipi Jungkook yang bersemu merah. Inilah dia sosok nyata seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tidak banyak orang ketahui. Maka jungkook kembali memimpin langkah keduanya dengan tangan berada dalam genggaman hangat Taehyung.

_Taehyung sadar apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini bukan suatu hal yang bisa mudah di dapat. Terlebih itu untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia? Anak dari pengusaha perusahaan besar di Korea, anak seorang investor terbesar yang menyumbangi tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dia yakin bahwa usahanya untuk menjadi pantas untuk Jungkook tidaklah mudah diterima bahkan baginya sendiri, mana kala ia mendapati namanya lah yang tercantum sebagai yang terbaik untuk tahun ini, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa itu sedikit mengganjal. Pasalnya, kala hujan turun dengan deras pada hari itu, Taehyung mendapati Jeon Jungkook berdiam diri di atap bangunan. Membiarkan bajunya basah tertimpa ribuan air yang menghujami tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Maka saat itu Taehyung langsung mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan air matanya. Kertas pengumuman itu ada di tangannya dibiarkan basah begitu saja. Matanya memandang Taehyung nanar kala ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rautnya yang berantakan. Lantas ketika Jungkook menggeleng lemah dan kembali menangis, Taehyung kembali menutup pintu dan pergi begitu saja._

_Bukan itu, itu bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk membuat dirinya menjadi pantas. Bukan dengan cara mengalahkan Jungkook dan merebut posisinya kembali menjadi nomor satu. Itu bukanlah cara yang tepat ketika keberhasilannya malah menyakiti Jungkook. Itu bukanlah cara yang tepat. Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pasrah dengan sikapnya yang begitu pengecut._

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Taehyung setelah itu bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan seorang Jeon Jungkook kembali dalam jangakauan matanya. Banyak hal yang membuat pemuda itu menghilang dari pengelihatannya kala ia mendapatkan jam pelajaran istimewa. Taehyung tak hentinya menyalahkan diri akan kejadian itu, dia tidak bisa berfikir apa pun selain menghindar dari Jungkook dan menjalani kehidupannya seperti sedia kala sebelum ia mengenal sosok itu. Namun ketika tangan yang hampa kini berhasil menggenggam tangan Jungkook, Taehyung tersadar bahwa dia memang pantas untuk itu.

Telapaknya yang besar begitu pas menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang lebih kecil. Jari jemari saling bertautan saling melengkapi rongga yang ada. Langkah kaki mereka begitu perlahan menyusuri lorong gelap yang lampunya sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Tidak ada penerangan yang memancar di dalam lorong kecual cahaya bulan yang menelusup dari balkon terbuka di ujungnya. Taehyung terus mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang anggun membawanya pergi. Dia menduga kemauan Jungkook dan mengarah ke arah sesuatu yang panas. Kala Jungkook mendorong sebuah pintu dengan kakinya, Taehyung bisa melihat sebuah ruang tidur yang gelap gulita. Jendela pintu itu dibiarkan di buka, membuat cahaya rembulan sukses menjadi sumber pencahayaan di dalam kamar yang temaram ini. Jungkook menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan sekali sentak tanpa melepaskan tautan kami. Maka setelah pintu di belakangnya telah sukses terkunci, Jungkook langsung meraih Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Taehyung meraih pinggang Jungkook yang ternyata begitu ramping kala pemuda itu memeluk lehernya, bibir keduanya saling memangut dalam tempo yang cepat. Ketika ada kalanya Jungkook membuka mulut mempersilahkan lidah Taehyung untuk menjelajahnya, maka dengan senang hati Taehyung menyentuh lidah Jungkook dengan miliknya sendiri. Lenguhan pemuda manis itu terdengar kala ia membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas dan melepaskan tautan keduanya, namun sedetik setelah bibir keduanya terlepas, magnet yang menempel kembali menarik bibir itu untuk saling memangut. Mereka tidak berhenti sampai keduanya puas menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sempat tertahan.

Tangan besar Taehyung menarik pinggang ramping Jungkook mendekat, kian menempelkan tubuh keduanya hingga tidak memiliki jarak sama sekali. Remasan pada rambutnya kian mengencang kala Jungkook melenguh nikmat menikmati ciuman mereka yang penuh perasaan. Kala tali saliva membentang di antara kedua mulut, Taehyung mengalihkan sasarannya pada leher jenjang Jungkook yang terekspos. Kulit itu begitu lembut, begitu manis, begitu pas di atas bibirnya. Sentuhan-sentuhannya yang lembut menimbulkan efek lenguhan pada Jungkook. Bibirnya terus turun pada tulang selangka yang masih tertutup pakaian resmi itu. Mereka berhenti sesaat sambil berpandangan sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Keduanya tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka tidak ingin berpisah sama sekali. Tubuh mereka kian merapat dan keduanya dapat merasakan pusat gairah itu saling bersentuhan.

"Jungkook." Suaranya berat, kentara menahan gairah pada atmosfir yang begitu panas. Jungkook melenguh menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak dan menaiki dirinya sendiri dalam gendongan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak peduli bahwa nyatanya tubuhnya lebih berisi ketimbang pemuda yang membuatnya sangat menginginkan sentuhan itu. Toh ketika kedua kakinya tidak lagi menapak pada bumi, Jungkook dapat merasakan tangan besar Taehyung menempel begitu pas pada bagian belakangnya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tubuh Jungkook dalam gendongan. Tujuannya adalah sebuah ranjang besar yang berada di tengah-tengah. Taehyung merebahkan Jungkook dengan sangat hati-hati seakan-akan Jungkook adalah boneka porselen yang mudah retak apabila terkena sentuhan kasar. Taehyung berhasil mengukung Jungkook di bawahnya. Pada moment itu, mereka terdiam dan tidak langsung melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Tangan Jungkook beralih pada pipi Taehyung yang tirus, menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang lembut seperti tangan seorang yang tidak pernah menyentuh gagang sapu. Kulit di atas pipinya begitu halus, Taehyung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang akan sentuhan kupu-kupu Jungkook atas dirinya. Lantas tangan itu bergerilya mencari-cari seutas tali yang terhubung pada topeng yang ia kenakan. Melepaskan sampulnya dan melepaskan topeng itu dari wajahnya. Memperlihatkan rupanya seluruhnya pada Jungkook di bawahnya. Mata hazelnya menatap Jungkook ragu, seakan takut bahwa Jungkook akan kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun detik berikutnya Taehyung dapat melihat bahwa rona merah menjalar di atas pipi Jungkook, dan saat itu Taehyung sadar bahwa dirinya masih terlihat tampan sehingga bisa membuat Jungkook menjadi malu seperti itu.

Detik selanjutnya Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melepaskan simpul tali yang memasang topeng putih di wajah Jungkook. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati karena tidak ingin melukai Jungkook seujung jari pun. Kala topeng itu terlepas seutuhnya, Taehyung langsung dihadiahi pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Jungkook memakai sedikit riasan pada matanya, bulu matanya begitu lentik membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Dan juga cahaya rembulan yang cahayanya memancar tepat ke wajah Jungkook sekarang. Kilauan lembut memancar memperindah penampilan Jungkook. Satu yang dapat Taehyung simpulkan bahwa Jungkook benar-benar indah dan sempurna. Jungkook adalah keturuan dari dewi aprodhite dan Taehyung yakin akan hal itu.

"Taehyung.." suara lembut itu memanggil. Dalam moment singkat mereka masih saling mengagumi rupa masing-masing, ketika namanya terucap, Taehyung akhirnya memperlihatkan senyumnya pada dewi di depannya.

"Jungkook."

Keduanya tersenyum, dan Jungkook lantas kembali menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan jari-jemarinya. Tangan itu pada awalnya hanya menyentuh wajah Taehyung kemudian semakin turun ke arah kancing kemeja yang Taehyung kenakan. Ia melenyapkan jas hitam yang terpasang sempurna pada tubuh Taehyung dengan telaten tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun. kancing-kancing itu terlepas dengan gerakan sempurna dari tangan Jungkook yang lentik. Ketika ia sampai pada kancing terakhir, Jungkook dapat mengintip tubuh berkulit tan milik Taehyung yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam pakaiannya. Taehyung membantu melepaskan kemejanya sehingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Telinga seseorang terbakar kala kemeja putih itu menghantam lantai. Jungkook sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum Taehyung mengambil tangannya untuk di arahkan pada kancing yang lain yang masih terpasang denganrapih di tubuhnya.

Taehyung merapihkan posisinya kala Jungkook mengerti maksud Taehyung. Ia memegang kancing itu dengan tangan bergetar, lantas ia lepaskan pengaitnya sehingga celah itu terbuka. Riselting tersisa masih menutupi bagian paling berharga itu, namun dengan hati-hati Jungkook menyentuhnya. Dengan sangat perlahan dan tangan bergetar, ia menurunkannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kala sentuhan lembut Jungkook tidak sengaja mengenai titik paling sensitif di tubuhnya. "Ju-jungkook.. berhenti menggodaku." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku.." lantas ketika riselting itu telah terbuka seutuhnya Taehyung langsung melepaskannya dengan sekali sentakan dan membawa Jungkook pada ciuman panas mereka kembali. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan segenap kekuatannya, mengarahkan Jungkook untuk bangkit dan menduduki dirinya yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam miliknya sendiri. Jungkook melenguh, meremas-remas surai Taehyung dengan mata tertutup, kala bibir Taehyung hinggap di lehernya, Taehyung segera memberikan hisapan lembut di atas kulit Jungkook yang halus.

"Jungkook." Katanya di sela-sela hisapan. "Katakan... katakan kau menginginkan ini Jungkook." Jungkook tidak bisa menahan erangannya kala mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang sangat seksi. Juga bukti gairah yang berada di belahan bokongnya, membuat kepalanya pusing menerima semua rangsangan. Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab kecuali dengan desahan dan lenguhan kecil, maka Taehyung berinisiatif meremas bongkahan di pangkuannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dan kembali bertanya, "Jungkook, katakan kau menginginkan ini."

Jungkook bergetar, "ya.. ya Taehyung." suaranya lirih kentara begitu berat sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat pendek. "Aku- aku menginginkanmu. Sangat. Tolong. Ah," maka Taehyung langsung menelanjangi Jungkook di detik Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kancong-kancing itu terlapas dengan selamat meski Taehyung membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia membuka seluruh celana Jungkook dan celana terakhir miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Lantas ketika keduanya benar-benar tidak terhalang kain apa pun, tangan-tangan keduanya langsung bekerja mencari-cari pada tubuh lawan masing-masing. Tangan Taehyung menyusuri seluruh permukaan kulit Jungkook yang begitu halus dan lembut seperti bayi, tangannya berhenti pada bongkahan yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan itu dan meremasnya begitu lembut. Sentuhan Taehyung begitu memabukkan karena dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati, Jungkook melenguh, air matanya mengalir karena semua kenikmatan yang bahkan belum dia dapatkan seluruhnya. Jungkook mendesah dengan sangat lirih, dia dapat merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang menegang menusuk bokongnya. Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung dengan sangat erat ketika Taehyung sibuk menandai seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan bibirnya yang candu.

"Ah, Taehyung.. ah.."

"Jungkook, aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

"Hmm, ah, ya Taehyung. ya!" Taehyung menghempaskan Jungkook kembali ke bawahnya dengan sedikit kasar, "Oh tidak Jungkook, maaf. Maafkan aku." Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan sambil menyentuh kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak Taehyung, tidak apa-apa, tapi.." Jungkook sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, "ini adalh yang pertama untukku, jadi.."

"Untukku juga, Jungkook. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini." kata Taehyung memotong. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung dan berbisik. "Lakukan dengan pelan, sayang." Katanya.

Taehyung menciumnya, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya atas panggilan sayang yang Jungkook katakan untuknya. "Tentu," ia melepaskan ciuman. "tapi sebelum itu aku harus mempersiapkanmu." Lantas ia langsung melebarkan kedua kaki Jungkook dan menempatkan diri di antaranya. Ia memandang pintu masuk itu dengan kulit telinga yang sangat merah, dia belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya bahkan miliknya sendiri. Maka dengan sekali keyakinan ia mengarahkan mulutnya menciumi bagian terdalam dan melesakkan lidahnya di sana.

"Tidak! Tae- ah! Aah! Kau.. ah." Jungkook menggelinjang, ketika ia merasakan daging tak bertulang itu menyentuhnya, ia menangis, meraup seprai dalam genggamannya dengan keras. Jungkook tidak menyangka rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini, bahkan ini masih di awal, Jungkook merasa Taehyung tidak seharusnya melakukan itu.

"Ah, ah Taehyung cukup, aku.. ah."

Taehyung segera berhenti, lalu menjilati jari-jarinya sendiri dan melumerinya dengan saliva sebelum ia menusuk pintu itu dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"OH!"

"Maaf Jungkook, tahan sayang." Ketika jari pertama berhasil masuk, Taehyung langsung menggerakkannya, Jungkook kembali menggelinjang merasakan gerakan tangan Taehyung, mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah bahkan hingga jari kedua dan selanjutnya Taehyung masukkan.

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh Taehyung.."

Taehyung diam-diam mengarahkan jarinya yang lain pada miliknya sendiri, menggerakkannya membuat banyak cairan precum keluar dan membasahi miliknya sendiri, setelah dirasa lubang Jungkook telah siap, Taehyung segera mengarahkan miliknya yang telah berdiri sempurna pada pintu masuknya.

"Jungkook aku akan masuk. Berpegangan pada tubuhku sayang." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"ARGH! AH Ta-Taehyung!" Jungkook mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Ia membenarkan perkataan Yoongi tentang bagaikan terbelah dua ketika pertama kali. Dan Jungkook menangis terisak dalam pelukan Taehyung, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung sambil terisak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini.

"Jungkook maafkan aku, haruskah kita berhenti?" Jungkook menggeleng dan Taehyung paham bahwa Jungkook butuh untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Ketika Taehyung merasakan tubuh Jungkook sedikit lebih rileks, dia pun kembali bertanya, "Jungkook, aku akan bergerak. Bolehkah?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang berair, matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah, ada sisa-sia air mata di matanya, namun Taehyung melihat itu sebagai pemandangan yang sangat indah, Jungkook sangat cantik dengan mata sembabnya.

Jungkook menciumnya, melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan dan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, menenggelamkan milik Taehyung pada bagian terdalam tubuhnya lalu mendesah dengan sangat keras ketika Taehyung berhasil menyentuh titik termanis dalam dirinya.

Dan mereka melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, hati-hati, dan penuh perasaan. Di setiap hentakkannya Taehyung bisa mengingat bayangan masa lalu. Di mana kedua matanya pertama kali melihat Jungkook berdiri dengan gagah di atas podium, pada saat pertemuan kedua mereka di perpustakaan, atau pada saat-saat di mana ia memperhatikan Jungkook secara diam-diam. Bagaimana cara Jungkook tertawa, bagaimana Jungkook berbicara, bagaimana Jungkook berceloteh bersama teman-temannya, bagaimana Jungkook merajuk dan bertingkah manja pada hyungnya, bagaimana Jungkook bertingkah konyol dan serius, atau bagaimana Jungkook menangis. Taehyung mengingat semua kilasan itu di setiap hentakannya yang kian dalam, diiringi suara merdu Jungkook memanggil-manggil namanya, membuat Taehyung berada di awang-awang akan masa lalu dan kenyataan. Dia tidak menyangka Jungkook yang dulu terlihat jauh dan tidak tergapai itu kini sedang sibuk mendesahkan namanya, menangisi dirinya, memintanya bergerak mengisi lubangnya, merengek merasakan kenikmatannya. Jungkook yang dulu terlihat angkuh dengan tubuh tegap itu kini tergolek lemah dalam kungkungannya. Dan semua ini adalah kenyataan yang menamparnya dengan lembut. Keinginan yang sempat dilupakannya akhirnya menjadi wujud nyata ketika pemilik tubuh ini melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum mengingat semuanya dan kembali menggerakkan dirinya dengan semangat. Jungkook mendesah tanpa henti, memanggil-manggil namanya dan sesekali ikut menyentuhkan bibirnya pada tubuh Taehyung. Mereka bergerak seirama mengejar kenikmatan masing-masing sampai pada titik di mana mereka tidak dapat menahan cairan itu di dalam kantungnya. Mereka sampai secara bersamaan, membasahi tubuh lawan masing-masing dengan senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dan menciumnya, dia tidak mengucapkan apa pun ketika tangannya terulur mengambil selimut di bawah mereka yang sudah ternodai oleh cairan sperma. Taehyung menutupi tubuh keduanya, memeluk Jungkook sambil mengecup kepalanya sebelum mereka terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun pada hari tanpa Jungkook di sampingnya. Taehyung suah menduga bahwa ini hanyalah cinta satu malam yang Jungkook tawarkan untuknya, maka dia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit pada hatinya meski cubitan imajiner itu sungguh terasa. Sebelah ranjangnya tertata begitu rapih, Taehyung menyesal ia tidak terbangun ketika Jungkook keluar dari pelukannya dan membereskan seprai yang acak-acakan itu.

Taehyung memandang langit-langit ruangan ini, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jungkook saat bangun pagi hari tadi. apakah dia menyesal? Jungkook telah memberikan tubuhnya untuk Taehyung miliki satu malam ini, bahkan menyerahkan dirinya melakukan seks untuk pertama kali dan mempercayakan Taehyung yang mengambil alih atas semua permainan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Apabila Jungkook menyesal, Taehyung tentu tidak akan segan untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Lantas, setelah semua ini apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Pertemuan mereka semalam adalah pertemuan untuk terakhir kali karena mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk hari-hari selanjutnya.

Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya yang sedikit kebas. Dia merasa sangat liar semalam tadi. karena awalnya mereka memang melakukannya dengan lembut, namun setelah ronde pertama selesai, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bergerak dengan lebih bersemangat, yang beruntungnya Jungkook terlihat sangat menyukai itu.

Ah sial mengingat yang semalam justru membuat dirinya kembali bergairah, lihat saja adiknya yang perlahan bangkit tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada lipatan pakaian miliknya yang tertata rapih di atas meja. Topeng hitam miliknya pun ada di sana dan juga secarik kertas putih yang tertindih topeng hitam itu.

Taehyung bangkit dan mengambil kertas itu dengan tubuh telanjang. Lalu tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan tangan yang begitu rapih milik sesorang yang sangat ia kenal, ini adalah tulisan tangan milik Jungkook. Dia langsung menaruh kembali kertas itu ke atas meja dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah membaca surat itu. Dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari bangunan ini dan pergi menemui Jungkook secepatnya! Ya secepatnya!

**[END]**

_**A/N : oh my, this is my first rated m explisit that i ever made. Harap dimaklumi karena aku masih belajar. Oh iya ff ini terinspirasi dari music videonya camila cabello ft. Bazzi yang beautiful maka dari itu aku kasih judul ff ini Beautiful.**_

_**Thaks for reading semuanya. Ini dan ini adalah isi surat yang Jungkook tulis buat Taehyung;**_

_Dear, Kim Taehyung._

_Selamat pagi^^_

_Taehyung, terima kasih untuk pengamalannya yang sangat berharga. Terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang kamu berikan untukku malam tadi. Aku sangat bahagia bisa melakukan itu denganmu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir perasaanku padamu akan berubah karena itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, juga ketakutanmu akan penyesalan dari apa yang kita lakukan, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menghabiskan malam bersamamu._

_Taehyung, aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Aku mempelajari dirimu tanpa kamu ketahui, aku tahu kamu akan merasakan semua itu. Maka aku akan menenangkanmu dengan ini._

_Taehyung, maaf aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu karena aku tahu kamu telah lelah bekerja keras semalaman, aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu ternyata sangat bersemangat dan menyimpan energi begitu banyak di dalam tubuhmu yang kurus itu. Aku harap kita bisa melakukannya secara bergantian lain kali._

_Taehyung, aku tidak akan melupakan malam ini. Dan aku tidak mau menganggap ini sebagai kencan semalam. Taehyung aku juga tidak akan memberikanmu nomor telepon yang bisa kamu hubungi dengan mudah._

_Taehyung aku serius dengan perasaanku dan aku tahu kau juga sama. Maka dari itu kita harus yakin bahwa kita akan saling menemukan. Setelah ini, aku akan berusaha menemukanmu dengan caraku dan kau juga harus menemukanku Taehyung._

_Dan pada saat itu, saat di mana pada akhirnya kita bertemu, mari kita lakukan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu._

_Aku akan menunggu pernyataan cintamu Taehyung, maka dari itu segeralah temukan diriku._

_Tertanda,_

_Jeon Jungkook._


End file.
